Payback mate: Dirty Edition
by Unicorn Lord
Summary: Ever wonder what happened between Serge and Kid that made Glenn choke on in payback, mate? Well here you go!


It was the prefect plan. Kid had managed to get sneak her way past the hordes of fellows laid about the floor, too drunk to make it back to the beds Marge had setup, and worse still, Fargo, Zoah, and Karsh hadn't even managed to make it completely in the house, and they lay asleep on the porch, Zoah curled up beside Poshul, who'd helped him back. Poshul normally slept next door at Leene's with here own house, but Zoan had her tight in a bear hug, snoring as loudly as he spoke. She soon relaxed, and the dog now twitched every few seconds, chasing Heckrans in her dreams.  
Kid snickered as she closed the door behind her. It took some doing, but she'd managed to talk Glenn into relocating the people in there to the downstairs area. She needed Serge alone for tonight. Silently, she wondered how Glenn did it. She trusted him enough to believe he wouldn't make this a difficult morning after. Still, he wasn't beyond being blunt, and so, she wondered about his wording.  
Serge was not a heavy drinker, and he seemed to be asleep naturally. She eyed him over: his chain-mail shirt and black shirt off; no sense in wearing a top on a hot summer night.  
She more then once caught herself staring at his chest: it should be a crime to hide such magnificent abs and pecs! She snickered silently as some thoughts drifted in. Dirty girl, who would want to eat off him?  
Better question still: who wouldn't? "Serge..." she whispered softly into his ear. He stirred a little. She leaned a little closer, straddling him with one leg off the bed. "Wake up Serge..."  
She thought about what she was doing. She'd thought about it all night after he'd kissed her, so brazenly, in front of all their comrades and friends.  
She loved him. That was the only reason eleven inches of steel did hit him his ribs, thru the lungs, into the heart. Anybody else would be dead a long time ago.  
Of course, Serge had earned that. Time and time again, he'd saved her. Even from herself.  
Serge stirred, his eyes creaking open to the sight of the young blond vixen. "Beautiful..." he let out groggily. She flushed, taking longer then she thought to set her plan in motion.  
"Payback, mate." She leaned in, gently brushing her lips against his, taking a last breath before pressing hard against Serge's lips. In took only moments before Kid darted her tongue in to Serge's mouth. He matched her aggression, and they fought with passion and lust. He tried to pull himself up. She pressed him back, and held him there, as she straddled him completely, hands ungloved, her silk soft hands feeling every bit of his broad, solid chest.  
"What's wrong?" He said, realizing she was lost in thought, and more then just on how high the gil would bounce of him.  
"I'm... I'm scared. I..." Serge pushed himself back to her lips. She moaned and pushed him back. "Stupid bastard... Ya had to do this to me."  
A wily smile broke across his face. "It ain't funny, Serge. First ya kiss me in front of everybody... Now ya got me backing out of mah own plans... Ya've got control of me, or something."  
He planted a kiss on the nape of her neck, causing her to chirp in pleasure. "S-stop!" She wanted to punch him. Really. How dare he do this to her, while she tried to tell him she mad at him for stealing his heart! "B-bastard!"  
Serge pulled away, but now before sucking on her neck one last time, causing her to chirp again.  
"If it makes you feel better... It's my first time, too." She was caught off guard by that. Bullshit, she wanted to cry! All that time with Leene, and nothing? "Kid... I love you... Whatever you want to do is fine with me."  
She made circles on his chest, thinking about his words. "Whatever I want?"  
"Anything."  
She pushed him back down, her trademark wicked little grin across her face. Serge smiled; Kid only got that when she had seen something she wanted to pilfer. "I want you."  
She leaned down and kissed him again, hands once again on his chest. He hungrily kissed her back, hands drawn up to her shapely hips, smooth and supple like a baby's even through her hardships. The worked up, higher and higher, till they reached the rim of her only shirt and vest, worn for years now, still keep in good condition all considered. He ran his nails softly down to her hips, getting a moan and a giggle in their kiss for his effort.  
Bloody hell did he learn how to do that? She thought, the feeling sending currents of electricity through her.  
Their kiss broke, Both of them gasping for air. Kid look down at Serge. "Ya sure yer a virgin too, mate?"  
A familiar smirk broke his face. He reached up, pushing the small vest she wore off her shoulders, so that it fell off slowly. She shiver as her reached back up and hooked the straps of her last shirt, and with a deep breath from her, pulled them off her shoulders. Her face turned beet colored, and her breath quickened even more as the curve of chest began to emerge, giving a look so sultry no man would, no, could, resist.

Kid was torn. The shirt had to stay on, her sanity demanded it. But she found herself unable to stop Serge from tugging at her shirt, picking it up and over... and she was exposed. Frighteningly exposed. Her hands quickly crossed her breasts, and she looked away. "Kid..."

"...What?" She said, looking at a surprising interesting wall rug. Serge had the strangest taste... Wait... what is he doing?

"Come on..." He cooed, grabbing her wrists, and tugging like a child. She struggled. She thought she did at least. But the way her arms came apart and exposed herself to him... she wasn't that weak, was she?

"Come on mate, I ain't got that much up here." She complained. Serge leaned in and kissed her on the lips with the same damn gentleness that made her go so crazy. He trailed kisses down her neck. She gasped suddenly she his lips touched the curve of her left breast.

Serge couldn't disagree more. Her breast were prefect: firm and with prefect pink nipples. So scars or blemishes from the years of struggle and hardship she faced.

They weren't that small either, despite what she thought. Bigger then his hand could hold. He was amazed how they defied gravity without the aid of a bra. One hand on her hip, he reached out and gently grabbed as much as he could of her free breast while his lips latched onto her hardening nipple.

She chirped and wiggled at his touch, not sure whether or not she wanted to move away and catch her breath, or to hold him closer. Her breath grew more and more haphazard, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out as Serge gently bit down on her nipple.

He rolled his tongue around her nipple, tweaking the other between his fingers. As he pulled away, he smirked with some satisfaction as Kid cooed disapprovingly. He was just going off instinct and hearsay. It was good to know drunk old men still held some wisdom.

He had to wonder though, about a particular thing Fargo had told him her had to Zelbess. It helped somewhat that Orcha rattled off a few corrections on his technique, and before he could ask, the two were battling sexual escapades. He looked up, Kid face flushed and filled with desire. She leaned in this time to kiss him. As they kiss, He fixed himself, so they were more on level with Kid sitting in his lap, her crotch grinding against his.

Which was slowly become more and more difficult to ignore. Especially since Kid seemed to be unknowingly grinding against him. Or maybe she knew what she was doing. Had to. She'd come into his room, after all.

He leaned forward and gently brought her to her back. Pulling away caused her to whimper again. She's get up but he had a firm hold of her wrists. He trailed kisses back down to her chest again.

"This isn't much?" He said, reaching down and sucking on her right breast this time. Kid whimpers, struggling in his arms. "You've probably used this beautiful body to lure men into dark alleys to rob them."

"Jerk" She said, still trying to get her arms free. "That's not funny."

He let go of her arms. She hit him softly on the top of her head, grasping his hair as he bite her nipple in retaliation. "Ngh-ha!"

She knew she was somewhat sexy, true. But she'd never thought of her sexuality as a tool for money. That was a treasure to earned, not be given away to whomever happened to fancy her that day. "I-I'm n-ahh-not that gr-ngh-greedy."

"I know." He said, letting his hands find her thighs and softly trail up them. Kid hit him again, hard enough to grab his attention. Her faced looked worried, and she looked at Serge's chest instead of his eyes.

"Then don't ever say that." She said.

"Kid?"

"I've been waiting for you, mate. Only you get to see me like this." She pounded his chest softly. "Got me? ONLY YOU."

Serge smiled softly, and leaned in and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it as much as she could before she felt Serge pull away.

"Of course, Kid." She thought he was going back to her breast again as he moved away from her face. Which was fine with her: the treatment he gave her was incredible. But as his hands worked up her thighs slowly, she felt her face flush even deeper shades of red as his trail of kisses started this time at her belly and slowly began work their way down. He had to stop her hips from their constant bucking, again half in desire, and half trying to escape the embarrassment.

He kissed the very last bit of belly not hidden by her last remaining bit of clothing, move his head, and slid his hands up her skirt.

_Wow wow wow!_ Kid screamed mentally. _What is he doing?_

Serge stopped in suprise. Was this underwear or string? Kid was just begging for trouble, wasn't she? No shame in poking fun at this little bit of dress wear. "Hello..." He said, tugging at the knots hidden underneath her skirt and pulling the underwear free, if the tiny red scrap of cloth could be called that. "That explains Korcha." He said with a smirk.

"You lie." Kid said. No way. She hadn't really given that little creep a view of her... assets, had she?

He responded by swiping a single finger down her bare pussy. She chirped, but didn't forget. "N-not fair!" He gave her any good swipe. "AH!"

He brought his finger to his face. It was all slick now, damp with her juices. It had a musky smell, but Serge found his body being aroused by it, and Kid could only protest as he brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean. "G-gross." Kid said, but secretly, it only increased the burning warmth that feed her emotions with yearning.

"Nonsense." Serge moved down to her skirted privates, his hands fiddling with the ring buckle of her belt. He got through the knot quickly and pried her skirt apart like it was Gift-giving day.

Kid flushed even harder. She was completely exposed to the world now. Serge took note: Natural blonde. Trimmed and kept. Recently, too. "Orlha did this..." He mused. Kid wasn't to say something. Unfortunately, he was right.

Orlha had a way of knowing things, and had, somewhat bluntly, "suggested" Serge might enjoy a neatly trimmed area. Kid cringed at the thought: She wasn't an ape by any means, and she hated the idea of something that sharp near something that sensitive. Lucky for Kid, Orlha was more then happy to "lend a hand". Macha and Leene helped out as well, though it was more to the effect of preventing Kid from jerking around with a razor near her.

"L-like it?" she panted out instead. "C-cause- AH~!" Serge giver the are above it a little kiss. "S-s-s-stop doing that w-w-when I-I'm trying to t-t-t-talk!"

"Sorry." Not really, especially as her puffy little pussy lips twitched and leaked more juices. "It's nice. Very pretty."

"Orlha said y-y-you'd say that." His breath on her pussy was driving her crazy. He planted another kiss above her patch, and this time pulled her lips apart with two fingers. Her scent filled his nostrils, and she chirped and twitched as his breath ran across her little clit, which was steadily showing out of its little hood. He kissed her pussy at first, reveling in her juices flooding his face. He quickly started trying to lap up.

Kid moaned and chirped and bucked against his touch. As he darted his tongue her tunnel, he had to pin her down to stop her from grinding his nose off. Even with just his tongue, he could feel her walls clamping instinctively down on his invading appendage. Her juices came forth as quickly as he lapped it up, and her breathing became more and more ragged and she seemed to have lost all ability to speak, save for a few key words: "Bastard!" "Dammit." "Fuck!" and to Serge's amusement, her favorite word had become: "More!"

Serge had taken notice of the growing little nub at the top of her pussy. He brought a hand to it, and gently pressed a finger across it. Kid's reaction was impressive: her hips buckled wildly upward, trying to smash her clit against his finger. "YES! THERE!"

As she commanded, Serge pulled his tongue out and latched his lips onto her nub. It took all of his power to keep her body down as she bucked wildly as wave after wave of pleasure emanated from his ministrations.

Kid couldn't control herself anymore. The pleasure had robbed her of all thought. And then...

Serge was surprised at Kid's inability to stop screaming and suddenly tensing up as he gently bit down on her clit. Her juiced drenched his face as wave after wave of electric pleasure exploded throughout her body, almost painfully filling her every sense and thought, and he began to lap up all that he could. She finally fell limp and gasped for air as her first orgasm with someone else subsided.

Addicted. Instantly. She was addicted to this. She was never going to leave him. Not after doing that with his mouth alone. "Haaa... haaa..." was all that came from her gasping mouth. She couldn't even describe the way she felt.

Serge pulled his face away, a thin trail of Kid's juice drooling of his chin. Kid did nothing but try to recover as Serge leaned in and kissed her deeply again. Kid could taste herself on his lips. She must be a bigger pervert than she thought; she found it oddly arousing.

Or maybe it was just his arm rubbing against her private place again, driving her mad. She instinctively grind against him. His hands trailed back up and brought- wait. His arms?

Kid flushed as she realized both his arms were else. She pushed up, pushing him back with one arm. Serge instinctively obey, sitting up. Kid lay there for a minute, before looking over the hills called her breasts.

His black underwear had tented impressively, and was damp from her juices ground in. She pulled herself up and then leaned forward on all fours, looking at him for a second.

"I like this pose." Well worth the lackluster jab in the arm he got for that comment. It was true. Kid on all fours was undeniably sexy, especially with her hair slightly disheveled and her eyes still glazed from her earlier burst.

Kid leaned up and kissed him. "Your turn."

_Wow wow wow._ Serge thought. She reached out and he almost exploded right there from her feathery touch. He winced in pleasure as she stroked up a little and rubbed the head with her thumb is soft swirls.

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Sorry for picking on me now?"

"N-not ex-exaclty." He said.

She pulled her hands away, and Serge sighed disappointingly. "Hey, what happen to my turn?"

"Say sorry."

"... Really Kid? With holding sex from me already?" He panted. Kid's angry smirk grew deeper. "Boy I was wrong... you really are evil."

"Serge."

"SORRY!" He spat quickly. Thinking quickly, he added. "You're just so cute when you're embarrassed."

Kid flushed at that one, then quickly regained her playful glare. "S-shut up, damn you."

"Yeah I recall you saying that earlier." Kid again lost her face at that one. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips followed by a playful punch to his shoulder. His thick, oh so delicious looking- Focus!

Following Serge's lead, she lead a trail of kisses down, tenderly planting one of both his nipple (giving one a bite for good measure.), and reaching the hem of his undershorts, paused, catching her breath.

Wouldn't be the first one she's seen. Plenty of drunks lost their trying to claim her. A little less left alive. Still, this was completely different. In a few moments he'd... she'd... steady girl. Plenty of time for that thinking later.

She pulled the drawstring loose, and gently freed Serge from his cloth prison, missing Kid's jaw by a little less then a hair's width.

She was mesmerized instantly. Schala and definitely made sure Serge was a healthy boy. He was better hung then any of those drunkards, thicker too. The tip of his head dripped with small amounts of precum. Kid sniffed in, poking the tip with a finger, causing Serge to wince again. Much like her own scent, she found herself being oddly aroused. Or maybe Serge just had something on him that just made her horny.

Remember Serge's early treatment, she slow moved and gave the tip a gentle kiss. The reaction was instantaneous: Serge found the air had be knocked out of him, and he gasped as she planted more and more feathery kisses up and down his length. "Sweet mother of-" He panted out. "Stroke it too."

Kid did as she was told, gripping the shaft and rubbing a little too hard. "Gentler!" He said. Not that he didn't enjoy the grip, but he wanted this to last a little longer then she was making it. She pouted a little and loosened her grip.

Then a thought cross her mind. If Serge had done that... "Kid? What are yo- AH!"

Kid kissed the tip at first, then let the length slid into her mouth. She took it as far she could, a little more then halfway. She pulled back agonizingly slow, the suction reminded serge of her walls on his tongue. She gripped the base of his length, and began to bob up and down slowly, all the while looking up at his face for hints she was doing it right.

Serge didn't think a sexy thing existed then the image before him. He brought a hand to her head, running it through her silky hair: Oh yes, very good job Kid, his face said.

She spend up a little, working what was left of his shaft with her hand. For a minute, there were no sounds, save for Serge's quiet moans and the slurping of Kid. She worked her tongue around, slowly figuring out what would get the best reaction from him. Circles seemed to work, as did when she hummed.

Serge felt the pressure building with each lick. He wanted to warn her to pull back, but he could only moan and grip her hair increasingly tighter. As he hit his limit, he went on instict; pulling Kid's face all the way down his length. Her eyes widen as struggled for air. It didn't help Serge was shooting something thick and creamy down her throat. She pulled away, coughing and spitting out a little bit of Serge's cream.

Serge's pleasure instantly turned to guilt as he looked at Kid rubbing her throat and coughing. "I'm sorry Kid!" He said leaning in. Kid held him at bay with one arm. There was still a lot of his cum still in her throat, and a little in her mouth.

She swirled it in her mouth. She didn't hate the taste. Or what Serge had done, but it really surprised her.

She really was a big pervert. "Kid-"

She leaned back and gulped down the rest of it. "K-Kid!"

Before he could say anything to her, she leaned up and kissed him, darting her tongue into his mouth and letting him get a taste of his salty deed. He cringe a little. Kid pulled back with a smile. "Payback."

Figures. Kid knew how to hold grudges, after all. Serge said nothing as he recovered, his eyes traveling over her sweat covered body for quick inspiration. It didn't take much. He'd only just come and her body was making him hard again.

Kid had noticed this as well, and she eyed his member as it pumped higher and higher. She looked at Serge. His face with serious now, looking at the hints of worry on her own. They both knew what was coming next. She nodded to his wordless question, and Serge kissed her onto her back again.

Moans escaped as it rubbed against her, electricity shooting through her as it smashed her button. Serge pulled back, looking down and taking aim at her folds. He looked at Kid, sweating and panting. She nodded. He pressed in.

She chirped and moaned as he filled her, every inch felt ten, no, one hundred times better then his tongue.

Serge froze as he felt her barrier rub up against him. Kid sighed, relishing the feeling of being stuffed. She opened her eyes with, and her eyes glazed over with pleasure. She knew about this part, she'd just forgotten about it with Serge being a miracle sex god. She nodded, wrapping herself around Serge's body with her legs and arms. He pressed in with one thrust, then held still as she clenched down on him everywhere. She bite down on his shoulders, drawing a tiny amount of blood.

When she finally relaxed and loosened her grip enough, he pulled out a little. She chirped and sighed contently, and again when he pushed it back in. A few more pumps and all paint had been replace with pleasure.

Every thrust he made drove her lust deeper, and soon she was smashing her crotch against his, timed with his thrusts get him even deeper into her. She needed more and more of Serge.

"... M-MORE!" She moaned. "HARDER!"

Serge answered her, pulling out as far as he could, then pressing as hard and deep as he could. Minutes passed silently, save for the sound of pounding flesh and Kid's grunting and moaning. She breast bounced hypnotically with every thrust, and Serge found himself grabbing and rubbing them between thrusts.

Kid's enthusiastic response drove his actions, and soon he pulled her up, still joined, into his lap, hands full of her prefect bubble butt. Kid's voice grew louder, telling Serge this was a good position, but she didn't move right, and so he thrust her up and let her drop to show her the correct way. Soon, Kid caught on and was slowly bounced herself on Serge's cock. Serge sucked and nibble on her breast, smash his hips in hers as she cried out and humped him harder and faster.

Kid couldn't stand it anymore. As she smashed herself on Serge's heavenly member, she felt herself. She felt the fire within grow and grow, and even though she knew to be quiet, she couldn't hold her voice anymore. Serge was... TOO good to be quiet.

Suddenly, she felt her body surge with the same electricity as before. No, even more then that! Wave after wave suddenly passed through her, causing her to clench everywhere, her body becoming like a vice, her pussy squeezing around Serge's dick. It passed for a millisecond, before another, and then another orgasm ripped through her. She didn't even bother to hold back her screams of pleasure, which could have easily awaken the whole house.

Serge would have pulled out. Really, he would have somehow managed to pull himself away from the pleasure. But Kid was simply squeezing him to tightly, hugging him to strongly, he could do nothing as the death grip her little pussy milked him of his second batch of cream.

With a final, loud "FUCK!", Kid slumped over Serge, tired and secretly enjoying the warm liquid splashing against her walls. Serge fell back, so Kid falling down over him.

"You... you're gonna get me pregger, you idiot." She complained after what seemed like hours, but did nothing to pull his still lodged length, still reveling in the afterglow.

"You don't sound to mad." Serge said, knowing full well what would come next. Serge playfully wince as Kid's shoulder hit carried no real venom or strength.

Whether or not that was Serge's fault was still unclear. "Stupid. What happens if you do?"

"I marry you."

"Serge... really. Come'on now."

Serge thought about it for a second. "No really."

Kid didn't think she had the ability to blush any harder till that.

"In fact... Even if you're not, I'll still marry you."

Kid didn't think she had the ability to blush even harder then that, but good ole' Serge found ways to get that adorable (his words, not her's!) little face out of her.

Serge grabbed her chin, and gave her one last kiss: simple, sweet, all the passion with none of the sexual lust. A kiss that simply said "I love you."

"I'll find some time later to do it right. I've got the gil to get you a ring. But... Kid." His voice was slightly broken, filled with small worry or regret, "Will you marry me?"

Somehow, Serge did the impossible again. He managed to get Kid speechless. She didn't have the strength to fight the tears of joy, instead she kissed Serge and cried.

"Yes!"

The next morning began with simple groans. Mostly of headaches from the drunks outside, and Poshul looked to be suck for another good day. Orlha, however, noticed one dragoon seemed readily poised by the door, eyes tired and blacken, bloodshot from a weary watch. She handed him a brew of her special pick me up drink: Dragon Heart.

"So..." she began with Glenn

"Not saying a word, Orlha." Glenn mumbled. "That's private, and you know it."

"Not private enough to stop you from listening through the door." Glenn chocked at the words. "Careful Glenn, you'll burn yourself."

"What give you the idea I would be so vulgar?" He screamed in a whisper.

"Everybody was pretty much down well before Kid snuck by you." Orlha noted. "The only reason you'd have black eyes is if something... or some people, had kept you awake that night."

This girl should have been a detective. She was way to preceptive for her own damn good.

"What's this about Glenn being kept awake?" Fargo said, looking almost completely unfazed from yesterday. "Glenn, were you playing in the sheets with Or-"

Lesson learned: never insinuate anything with Orlha in front of Orlha. Well, would be, when he regained consciousness. "... Oh dear." Glenn mumbled.

"Come on, Glenn..."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Come ooonnnnnnnnnnnnn..."

"...No."

As the Orlha prodded Glenn with questions (and getting various telling reactions from the number of times he chocked on his drink.) the two in question lay in bed, silently, peacefully. Kid lay half draped over Serge, clothing long since banished to the far corners of the room, the only thing left to keep them a single blanket.

Even as the ruckus grew outside, they laid in peace, enjoying the memory of last night, small smiles across both their faces. They would stay that way for a few more hours, enjoying a love they had finally realized.


End file.
